Fowl Play
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Sadie's behaviour is deteriorating and Skipper is at the end of his tether. Uncle Nigel comes for a surprise visit, can he find out the reason for why Sadie is behaving so badly and restore harmony to the family group?
1. Chapter 1

Fowl Play

**Here is my second story I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your other reviews on my previous story. Once again feel free to review anything positive or negative. This is chapter one.**

Sadie was literally bouncing of the walls. She had already shirked of her training and had been bossing the other chicks around. Also, she had been mouthing of to her uncles and even her dad. "Seriously would you just stop! Give it a rest, Sadie my patience is already past boiling point!" Skipper was on the verge of pleading with his daughter or slapping some sense in to her. Sadie continued to run arround the HQ like a headless chicken or Private on a sugar rush. Suddenly, a tall penguin entered the HQ and said heartily "Knock knock anyone home?" Sadie stopped in her tracks and then she alongside all the other chicks chirped in unison "Uncle Nigel!" and they hurtled towards him and Nigel laughed as he was bombarded by loads of small balls of down feathers and he fell to the floor. Kowalski smiled at the cute scene as did Private. Rico simply acknowledged Nigel's presence and ignored the chicks, who had piled on top of him. Skipper walked over and midly said "Let the poor man stand" and they all complied, even Sadie! Skipper paid this a quick thought, but then he quickly diverted his attention to their visitor. "What brings you to our neck of the woods, Nigel?" Skipper questioned the charmingly British bird with curiosity. Before he had a chance to respond, Skipper had launched in to a mass of wild fantasies. "Ooh is England in trouble, an invasion of lemurs and you need our help to eliminate their entire race. Starting with King Julien. Or an evil villian has appeared that we need to... Kowalski word options?" Skipper asked his comrade frantically and Kowalski replied "Vanquish". "Yes I like that word vanquish it rolls of the tounge" and Skipper was about to continue, but Nigel put both of his flippers up and laughed "Skipper, Skipper! Those are none of the reasons why I have graced your HQ with my presence. I simply wanted to see how you all are. Can't you just drop in on family unexpected this days." Nigel sighed and smiled as he shook his head from side to side. "How long are you staying for?" Sadie asked enthusiastically and her Uncle's eyes sparkled with humour "Why you want me to leave as soon as possible?" Nigel joked and catched Sadie as she leapt at his chest and he swung her up high. Sadie began to shriek with uncontrollable laughter and cried "No! Put me down uncle Nigel, you know what I meant" Nigel placed his niece gently back on to the floor and Nigel ruffled her head feathers affectionately. "That depends..." Nigel began, but was interrupted by Rico "On what?" and he was silenced by a warning glare by Skipper. "On how long I'm needed or on how long I want to stay." Nigel answered mildly and he smiled at the excited expressions of all the chicks faces and he could detect the swishing sound of their tail feathers vibrating quickly.

**Me: I apologise for the short chapter, I promise they will get longer. I thought this would be a nice way to start it. Who knows what Uncle Nigel will discover about Sadie's behaviour?**

**Sadie: There is nothing wrong with me!**

**Me: That is a matter of opinion, I'm on your side here.**

**Sadie: Well as she said at the beginning, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it had been a while since I last updated! I have been quite busy with school. Final exams are approaching *dramatic music*. Anyway here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it.**

Nigel had been closely observing the chicks and he noticed apart from the few odd squabbles. They were all on their best behaviour and Sadie was being an angel. Maybe his presence was altering her behaviour? Nigel thought to himself as he watched Sadie, who was absorbed in a book entitled: "How to befriend your enemies with the ultimate intention of killing them" and Nigel could not conceal a slight shudder. That was a bit too violent for his liking, yet his daughter Cassandra was more in to dancing than reading or fighting anyway. Nigel relaxed back in his chair and noticed that all of the chicks seemed to be having free time. Skipper approached Nigel and he smiled down at the smaller bird. "What's up chap?" Nigel asked and Skipper sighed. "I don't understand it, you show up and she starts behaving like... Scout?" Skipper was very confused and he couldn't comprehend how Sadie had flipped so quickly from being a pain in the tail feathers to a calm chick. "Give it a while Skipper, she might start of again. However, on a more positive note, if you don't mind me interfering. I want to teach you a way of getting Sadie to do something you want without... shall we say... ordering her" Nigel suggested and his hid the grin as he noticed Skipper frown. During the course of the day Nigel had witnessed Skipper being constantly on Sadie's case. Even though her behaviour had improved by bucket loads and she appeared to have settled down. He would bark orders at her and Nigel wondered if Saide was imitating her dad to reflect his authoritarian personality to release her frustration. It was a possibility Nigel mused. Skipper relented and said "Fine, let's see if we can work your magic.". "It's all to do with banter and compliments. You need to almost make it a game. Watch and learn." Nigel began to explain before diverting his attention towards Sadie. "Saide, sweetheart would you come over here for a moment please?" Nigel called out, but kept his voice soft, his tone inviting. Sadie left her book and skipped over willingly to her uncle. Skipper couldn't believe it, usually Sadie would roll her eyes or have a scared glint in the corner of them if he called her over. What was he doing wrong? Skipper looked up, but he couldn't think of the answer, so he decided to observe what Nigel was doing. "Yes, Uncle Nigel?" Sadie asked sweetly whilst swinging her hips from side to side. "You know you are my favourite niece in the entire world... could you ever be so kind as to making your old Unlce Nige a cup of tea. I would do it myself, but you know the gammy foot is acting up" Nigel used a sing-song voice and waggled his foot as a joke and for mock emphasis. Sadie laughed and smiled at her uncle Nigel and she lovingly replied "Of course uncle Nigel, I would do anything for you!" and she hugged him quickly before setting of to complete the task of making her uncle a cup of tea, using her dad's coffee machine, but replacing the coffee beans with tea bags. Skipper was too stunned to speak at what he had just witnessed! "You see Skipper, try using banter, chicks often respond to that type of thing. Then they do not view it as being bossed around, they see it as helping because they want to help." Nigel smiled and stated this confidently, relaxing back in to the inflatable armchair he always carried with him on his many travels. Saide brought over the cup and Nigel took it greatfully. He swallowed some and murmured appreciatively and Sadie's eyes lit up with pride. "That is the most delicious cup of tea I have ever tasted and being British I have sampled a lot of tea!" Nigle joked and joined in with Sadie's fits of laughter. "Skipper, it's your turn tommorow" Nigel whispered as Sadie waddled of to play with the others.

**Me: Sorry if it is quite short, but I will try and make the next one longer.**

**Other chicks: We haven't had much to do with this yet!**

**Me: Well this story is focused on Sadie so put it in your old kit bag and zip it!**

**Nigel: Tally ho and all that!**

**Me: Wrong time to use that Nigel... Free feel to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I truly apologise for how long it has been! I discovered how your final examinations can swamp you! I was so bust revising, I simply did not have enough time to devote myself to my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Skipper took a deep breath and prepared himself to ask Sadie to do the same task as she had done for her uncle the previous day before. "Sadie!" Skipper barked out loudly and Nigel coughed, catching Skipper's eyes. "Uh I mean... Sadie can you come here..." Skipper softened his tone, but it felt unnatural and awkward to him. Sadie felt uneasy 'what have I done now?' she wondered. "Now!" Skipper added forcefully and Sadie reluctantly came over, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Nigel flipper-palmed his face behind Skipper. "So I was wondering... would you be ever so kind as to making me a cup of joe" Skipper quickly reverted back to using a soft tone and Nigel breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the situation had been restored and his plan was going to work. Sadie judged her dad's facial expression, critically... He was completly faking being kind Sadie thought with indignation. Pulling herself up straighter she said "No!". Skipper was unprepared for this outcome "Excuse me?" he questioned, uncertain of why his daughter wasn't following his request. Sadie decided to see how far she could push him "You forgot the magic word" Sadie pointed out with a sly smile. Skipper frowned, clearly not following what Sadie was implying. Private walked over and whispered in Skipper's earhole "Please is the magic..." Private let out a gasp of pain as Skipper punched him harshly in the stomach. Private sinked to the floor and as he exprienced muscle spasms. "Fine, please will you make me a cup of coffee... sweetie" Skipper sighed, feeling abashed for his behaviour. Sadie's gaze darkened and she crossed her flippers. "I cannot believe you just did that to uncle Private. That was horrible so I will not be making you coffee. I was going to, but you can just forget" Sadie turned on her heel, not caring that the last part she said was actually a lie. Skipper moaned "Sadie, just make me a drink!" as he watched his daughter try and help up Private. Spinning round to face him she said "You have two flippers use them!" knowing she had overstepped the mark by a landslide Sadie dared not to make eye contact with her dad, who was probably transforming in to the colour of Mars. Nigel interjected sensing the tension that had spread through the atmosphere of the room. "Okay... Sadie can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Nigel asked and all of the other chicks exchanged curious looks. Viewing this as an escape Sadie eagerly replied "Of course!" and was already out of the HQ before Nigel had even set one foot in front of the other. Nigel joined Sadie and asked "Tell me what's really going on..." and he noted Sadie eyes briefly filled with a few tears. "I don't know what you mean?" Sadie smiled sweetly, swivelling her hips. "Sadie, do not play coy with me..." Nigel spoke firmly, he may be getting older, but the intelligent adventurer was not so easily fooled. Before Sadie could answer laughter filled the HQ and both her and Nigel opened the lid to see what was going on. Scout was play-fighting with Skipper, who had managed to pin his son to the floor. Rocky suddenly shouted "Dog pile!" and the whole group, including the adults jumped on top of each other. Sadie's feathers bristled and Nigel acknowledged this. "Let's call it even" Skipper's muffled voice was still loud enough to be heard, even though he was at the bottom of the pile. "Scout, want to play some catch in the park?" Skipper asked calmlly and Scout eyes shone with excitment "Yes, sir!" and he squealed with surprise as Skipper gave him boost, so he could have a piggy-back ride. Both were laughing in unison and Sadie dived in to the pool. Nigel watched her and he finally felt he understood what was happening. He needed to have a chat with Sadie...

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so happy that I only have two more GCSE's to go. Thank the lord! I promise to try annd update this as soon as I can. I have taken the opportunity to write, since I don't have to go in to school until later.**

**Chicks (minus Sadie and Scout): Seriously! What is the point of us being here... (flippers crossed)**

**Me: My story, my rules. Your time will come...**

**Nigel: Patience is a virtue.**

**Me: Well put and as Private said the magic word is please. So please feel free to review!**

**Private: Such lovely manners!**

**Me: You flatter me, Private ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Emerging from the pool, Sadie rubbed her eyes with her flippers, furiously. She pretended that the chlorine was irritating them, but she was just making up an excuse... Secretly, she had been crying, although no one would have known, since her tears wouldn't have been seen underwater! "Sweetheart... your jealous of Scout... Aren't you?" Nigel queried, despite the fact it was plain to see he was intrigued to see what Sadie's reaction would be to this question. Sadie gave him a watery smile "Maybe a smidge..." Sadie admitted feeling ashamed of herself. She understood it wasn't Scout's fault that he was dad's favourite. After all Skipper wanted a son, who could enjoy a 'proper' military education. There were some excersises that even Skipper deemed too dangerous for a girl to partake in. "You know your dad does really love you deeply." Nigel sighed as he hated seeing his niece so deflated and he gently placed his flippers on her shoulder. "He has a funny way of showing it!" Sadie replied stubbornly crossing her flippers tightly across her fluffy chest. "Has it ever occured to you, that you... pardon the expression, but, push your dad's buttons. The reason for this is you want any form of his attention, since you feel an intense feeling of sibling rivalry. When Scout is in the picture, you get left out and then rather than winning your dad's affection you drive him to the brink of self-destruction..." Nigel explained and returned his niece's steely glare. Sadie was shocked, her beloved uncle Nigel had never scolded her before. "Your actually blaming me!" Sadie declared incredulously, her beak opened wide. "Partly... Sadie have you ever thought about trying to do nice things for your dad, rather than transforming in to a little imp?" Nigel offered in a softer tone. Sadie paused for a moment and pondered over this thought. Reluctantly she accpeted uncle Nigel made a very good point, she did have a habit of pushing her dad too far... "What should I do then?"Sadie asked uncertainly, not sure of her next action. "Well everyone seems to have headed of to the park. You were under the water for a pretty long time, so maybe you could do something that your dad would appreciate." Nigel proposed smiling at his niece, who he was proud of for making the right decision. Suddenly, Sadie's eyes lit up "I know I could clean the HQ! My dad is always blabbing on about how he like to keep everything ship shape and stuff" she announced enthusiastically as she bounced towards the ladder. "Sounds like a plan" Nigel said approving Sadie's plan. After an hour of solid cleaning and putting away random pieces of paper that had been strewn all over the floor and table, Sadie's flippers were raw. However, she was proud of what she had achieved without uncle Nigel's help, who had watched with interest as his niece flew around the HQ before falling asleep. The hatch opened and the rest of the penguins jumped down. Roxy looked down at the floor "Wow it's so shiny you can your reflection in it!" as she admired her new punk rock hairdo much to Skipper's distaste, who had said "Were an elite force of highly, military-styled trained penguins. Not a band of rebels!". Skipper pushed his way to the front of the penguins, who were gasping in awe. "What the duece!" Skipper exclamied as he spotted Sadie standing on her own in the middle of the HQ looking very pleased with herself. "Sadie did you do this?!" Skipper demanded in disbelief. Sadie smiled and said "Yes I wanted to..." however her dad interrupted "What were you thinking!" Skipper snapped with annoyance and Sadie frowned. Shooting upright Nigel awoke from his slumber and in a daze shouted "Ten crumpets and a whole pack of butter please!" holding one of his long flippers in the air. "Everything had its own proper place and now you have moved all of our case files that we were going to sort out!" Skipper continued ignoring Nigel's weird outburst. "Firstly, none of you can read anyway, secondly the HQ was in utter chaos and thirdly I'm sorry I was only trying to make up for my behaviour..." Sadie explained hurt and she felt slightly angry. "Skipper perhaps we should thank Sadie for doing a lovely job of cleaning the HQ. After all how was she supposed to know that those were our case files?" Kowalski stated matter of factly and patted Sadie on the shoulder. Skipper narrowed his eyes and turned away from them. Scout walked over to Sadie and noticed how his sister's eyes were glistening "Sir... Dad I think your..." Scout was about to accuse of his dad being unfair, but as Skipper spun around to face him, his glare unnerved Scout and his voice deserted him. "Come on now. All this tension is so unhealthy" Nigel tried to break the icy feeling that had descended over the HQ. "Come on men let's go sort out our case files. We want them in the correct, alphabetical order." Skipper headed over to the where Sadie had stored the case files, neatly stacked in to one big pile. The other adult penguins groaned and Rico sent Sadie a sharp look, making Saide gulp inwardly. All of the other chicks gave Sadie a sympathetic look of understanding, even Darwin! "I need a plan B" Sadie whispered to her uncle, who murmured in agreement as he resisted the urge to attack Skipper with a vengence, that he did not know he was even capable of possesing such an atrocious emotion.

**Me: Poor Sadie, she was only trying to apologise for her behaviour.**

**Nigel: Skipper is a twit!**

**Me: Calm down Nigel... no need to say that in front of everyone! Please feel free to review *whisper* and if anyone has a tranquiliser gun I might need to borrow it before Nigel flies of the rails**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it!**

After the adults had collected the papers and had disappeared in to Kowalski's lab, the chicks began chatting excitedly about the wonderful time they had experienced at the park. Ignoring them Sadie determinedly headed towars the ladder. Bemused the chicks looked after her. "Where are you going?" Quin asked curiously and sniggered as Sadie rebuffed his question sharply by saying "None of your business!" before setting of on her quest. Nigel sighed, but made no attempt to follow his niece and Nigel began to converse with the chicks. He hoped that Sadie avoided Alice and didn't get distracted. Meanwhile, Sadie was belly sliding along the zoo path, in the direction of the gift shop. King Julien was watching this intently and he called out "Hey little penguin belonging to the bossy one. Where on earth are you going?" Sadie sighed inwardly and stopped briefly to look at the pest that was the king lemur. "No where that you are!" Sadie replied cheekily, smiling as she noticed the King's eyes flashed angrily, whilst Mort and Maurice laughed. "Burn!" Maurice pointed at Sadie and smiled encouragingly and Mort added "Oh I like you penguin, you make me laugh so much! Want to be friends?" as Mort extended his little arm to emphasise the whole friendship invitation King Julien kicked him squarely in the behind. Sadie cringed as the mouse lemur flew through the air at, she had to admit an incredible height. After promptly travelling in this fashion for a fair distance, Mort landed in a trash receptacle. "Yeah, a hundred points for me!" King Julien cheered and waved his arms in the air. Mort scrambled out of the bin, but in the process it tumbled over and crashed nosily on to the concrete. Alice came running round the corner. Crud biscuits Sadie thought as she darted towards the doors of the gift shop before Alice had the chance to spot her. Once inside Sadie began hunting for what she was so desperate to find. There! Excitement ran through her as she eyed the dvd. World war D, in other words a war film about a group of soldiers fighting against Denmark and strangely enough a group of mutated dolphins. It was her dad's ultimate favourite film that they had all watched at the cinema, except James, who cried at the opening scence as there was a massive explosion and so Private volunteered to miss the movie to take his son outside. Surely, this would put Sadie in her dad's good books? In stealth mode Sadie was like as Chuck Charles always said the ninja and she effortlessly passed Alice without even raising a single alarm. Upon arriving home Sadie showed uncle Nigel her gift and was amazed as Nigel produced a small box, so Sadie could wrap it up. "I always keep a few boxes at hand, you never know after all, if there is someone you want to impress with a gift" Nigel explained as he winked at his niece. As Skipper entered the room Sadie threw her gift at her dad knowing his quick reflexes would mean he would catch it. "Is there a bomb in here?" Skipper asked suspiciously as he held the box at arms length. "Of course it is dad" Sadie remarked sarcastically, but she held her breath as he opened the box to reveal the dvd. She thought her dad's pupils would dilate with delight, but she was sadly mistaken. "So this is a new phase we are entering then... the stealing phase!" Skipper regarded his daughter with disappointment and he threw her gift on the floor. "I didn't steal it I payed for it!... by borrowing some money from Kowalski's piggy bank" Sadie stammered, her heart felt like it had been broken; could she ever win her dad's approval. "We will discuss this later..." Skipper spoke with an ominous tone of voice. Sadie could no longer hold back her emotions or tears "Every single thing I do, you never fail to find a fault or flaw! When I am good you do not even give me a mediocre praise... However, with Scout he is always perfect, the apple of your eye and there is clearly not enough room for the both of us!" Sadie cried accusingly as tears cascaded down her face. "Why are you blaming me for your behaviour!" Skipper demanded as he raised his voice. Nigel urgently addressed Sadie "It's time Sadie, just be honest and tell your dad how you truly feel!" and Sadie sighed "I'm tired of fighting dad, I want your approval..." her voice trembled and Nigel could tell she was sincere. Skipper was filled with rage and blinded by his anger shouted "I never wanted or asked for a daughter and sometimes I wish you had never been born!" as soon as the words left his beak Skipper wish he could take them back. The entire room gasped and Sadie backed away wobbly and filled with emotion she fled from the room. Skipper made to go after her, but Nigel restrained him "You need to pull yourself together man. You blind fool she was jealous of your realationship with Scout and she wanted to make up for her bad behaviour! Give her some space and then go talk to her. I am sure she won't have gone too far!" Nigel said harshly as he made Skipper sit down at the table, who put his head in his flippers. He felt like the worse dad in the entire world...

**Me: Wow! Emotions ran high in this chapter**

**Skipper: I feel so...**

**Me: Malevolent, vile, not fit to be a father?**

**Skipper: Yes to all three**

**Me: I personally do not feel sorry for Skipper, but please feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

Sadie was curled up in a tight defensive ball, crying hard and she was just outside the central park zoo gates. Skipper traced the sound of his chick's weeping and the sound she was making tugged on his heartstrings. How could he have been so cruel. For the first time in his life, Skipper was afraid... afraid of losing his daughter. "Sadie?" he asked cautiously as he approached his daughter. Sadie did not move, she remained in the same position and only flinched slightly as her dad rested one of his flippers on her back. "Sweetheart I am so sorry... I never meant any of those words I said... Can you ever forgive me?" Skipper cried with anguish as his emotion took over. His whole body began to shake as a result of his crying. Sadie lifted her head, originally she was going to say coldly "How can I ever forgive you!" but something stopped her... She had never seen her dad shed a single tear before in her entire life even when he had to cope with his fear of needles. "I'm sorry..." Sadie began as she cradled her dad "You have nothing to be sorry for..." Skipper muttered softly, but Sadie added in a choked voice "Am I such a disappointment to you..." as tears ran down her face, she sobbed hard. Skipper shushed her and whispered "No" and he held her close. Suddenly, a growl broke them apart and they realised a stray dog with beady eyes was approaching them. "Daddy..." Sadie said in a worried tone of voice and Skipper stood up "Sadie get behind me now!" Skipper ordered as the dog came nearer baring its teeth. Sadie eagerly obliged, one of her biggest fears was dogs. Skipper began making high-pitched penguin calls warning the dog not to come any closer. Matching his calls the dog barked louder and Sadie had to dig deep to not let out a whimper. Suddenly, Nigel seemed to appear out of nowhere as he leapt from the zoo wall on to the dog's back and it began running around. Managing to successfully throw him off, Nigel skidded across the ground with his feet spread wide apart. "It that the best you've got?" Nigel questioned the dog as he prepared for it to charge. The dog was about to, however officer X appeared and he grabbed it with a catch pole. The penguins had already saw their chance to escape and were back, safely in the confines of the zoo. Back in the HQ the whole group had a celebration and a bit of a party (yes Skipper actually allowed them to have a party!). Once the chicks has said goodybe to their uncle Nigel and they were all in bed, Skipper turned to Nigel and addressed him. "You know Nigel I took you for a big pansy, but turns out your pretty good with kids and all...Thanks." Skipper admitted humbly and Nigel smiled "It was no feather of my chest, chap! I am a father myself after all and it is time I headed home!" Nigel announced cheerfully and secretly on the inside Skipper was leaping with joy, Private's britishness was just about enough as he could handle! "Take me with you!" Private cried as he lunged himself at his uncle. "Give over Private lad, I'm sure you can all make a trip to London sometime in the future!" Nigel laughed and fondly ruffled his newphew's head and he climbed up the ladder. Rico grunted and Skipper agreed "Yes, Rico I wonder how he is getting home as well..." and Kowalski raised a flipper. "Um Skipper hate to tell you this but... he has hijacked one of our planes!". The adults scrambled up the ladder and saw Nigel with a pair of googles on. "Chocks away!" Nigel shouted cheerfully as he winked and headed home for old Blighty. Yelling after him Skipper used some of his angry words and added "You British devil!" for good measure. Although, he knew he owed Nigel a debt for helping him realise he needed to start treating his daughter and Scout equally...

**Me: Thank you so much for all of your continued support. I hope you enjoyed this story and please feel free to review! I am planning on writing my Rio story next, which was originally going to be my first fanfic. So I hope you will enjoy that one, but I promise to come back with more penguins of madagascar stories later xxx**

**All of the penguins except Skipper: You better!**


End file.
